Petal Soft Lips
by XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX
Summary: "He could feel them, he could feel those beautiful blue irises staring at him. They unnerved him in a pleasant way as their gaze started a fire in his body. It was a smoldering scrutiny, one that was always pointed at him no matter who was there to see"


Title: Petal Soft Lips

Pairing: Will/Jem

Warnings: Mild adult themes, BoyXBoy

I do not own anything. I also apologize for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes

* * *

><p><em>Petal Soft Lips<em>

All light in their compartment was extinguished as darkness consumed the train. The echoing sounds of steel wheels turning on a metal track alerted the three travelers that they had entered a tunnel. Pupils contacted against the shadows in order to better see in the black mass. Even though this had been the third time during their journey where the train passed through a tunnel, Tessa was not accustom to the sudden absence of light. Her grey eyes tried hard to adjust to the many shadows as she attempted to ignore Will's shuffling. She could of sworn he was closer by the way his movements grew louder and his cologne became stronger.

A pair of silver orbs adjusted quicker to the darkness as did a pair of sapphire eyes. The moment he could see the sharp shapes of objects he was caught in an alluring dark blue gaze. Jem was paralyzed in his seat as those sapphire eyes transfixed his being and a knifelike spicy scent wafted around him. It would have been suffocating, choking his airways despite its light application had he not enjoyed this aroma.

_In fact he loved this essence._

Jem breathed through his nose deeply basking in the warmth surrounding him. A soft chuckle ghosted his ears as Will's presence circled his frame. Eyelids opened revealing pale irises drenched in sensual emotions as they glowed in the shadows. The looming form of his _parabatai_ came into focus as the realization that he had closed his eyes unknowingly came to mind. Will's fingers tenderly caressed his cheeks as he leaned forward.

Hot puffs of air brushed petal soft lips that were colored in a light gentle pink. Warm flesh touched as foreheads pressed together, passing on a silent message of love and comfort. Sapphire and silver stayed locked in a smoldering gaze. A hand was raised and placed on the strong chest looming inches above his own.

"Will," He called in a tender voice only the other _nephilim_ could hear. _'The train will be departing the tunnel soon.'_ Jem continued silently. Those hands on his cheeks set his flesh a blaze. A thumb gently ran along his cheekbone causing light shivers to race down his spine. He was so close now, so close that Jem could feel the smirk forming on the blue eyed shadowhunter's lips from his unspoken words.

Anticipation coursed through his veins as the seconds ticked by. Toned thighs ghosted teasingly against his own as the other shifted closer. A low almost silent 'thump' resounded through the compartment. The silver eyed _nephilim _felt electric sparks danced across his body as a thigh brushed between his own. Fingers slid down his clothed chest as another hand twined in his silver locks.

Jem's breath hitched as a knee nudged against his groin. Smirking even wider Will moved his knee in a circle motion. Eyelids closed over pale eyes as pleasure consumed him, wordlessly he cursed the effect that his blue eyed _parabatai _had on him. A soft pink, that stood out brightly, dusted his cheeks in embarrassment as he quickly became aroused.

Their bodies pressed closer together as a hand tightly gripped Jem's hip. His breathing became harsher almost coming out as a steady steam of pants. Lips finally meshed together in a passionate union. Forbidden words of love being spoken in the only way they could be conveyed. The silver haired shadowhunter held back a moan as a tongue glided along his bottom lip. Tremors raced along his spine as the hand on his hip traced his waist before it caressed his arousal lightly.

Will swallowed the silent gasps as he slipped his tongue inside an addictive craven. Sensually he mapped out his _parabatai'_s mouth, occasionally sliding along another wet muscle. Their chest were moving against each other transferring heat. Slowly giving one more slick lick to another tongue the blue eyed _nephilim _pulled away. A string of saliva connected their lips together and with one quick peck they parted.

"Until we can meet properly." He whispered against his _parabatai_'s lips. Will swiftly and soundlessly removed himself as he sat down on the opposite seat, returning to the same position he was in before. A bored expression settled on his flawless features as he stared out the window. The blazing warmth still throbbed inside him deeply, making it almost impossible to wait for night to fall. His reunion with Jem was going to be a sweet experience he was going to remember for a long time to come.

The silver shadowhunter fidgeted restlessly as his arousal painfully rubbed against his trousers. As subtly as was possible he moved his coat to cover the embarrassing sight. Light flittered back through their compartment as the train exited the tunnel. Sapphire eyes glanced at the other male before his trademark smirk flashed across his face.

An odd sense of pride welled up inside him as he saw the bright pink dusting Jem's cheeks. There was a slight glaze fogging up pale eyes as they stared at the floor. He watched them slowly become un-clouded as the other gathered his bearings. Black silk strands kissed his cheek as he turned his head fully to face Jem and Tessa.

A light pink was also covering her features in a soft blush. There was no doubt though that he found his _parabatai'_s flush more endearing than her's. Will briefly wondered if she had felt or heard them despite the fair amount of distance she had put between them. Grey eyes looked at the silver haired _nephilim _before a tentative hand was placed on his arm.

He could feel them, he could feel those beautiful blue irises staring at him. They unnerved him in a pleasant way as their gaze started a fire in his body. It was a smoldering scrutiny, one that was always pointed at him no matter who was there to see. Jem jumped as a hand was placed on his upper arm making his heart hammered in his chest even more than it was before. As he tried to calm the beating organ down he turned to face Tessa. Concern was written on her features as she spoke.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," She began. "But are you all right, Jem? Your face is flushed."

The silver haired shadowhunter placed a hand on top of her own as his expression softened. He opened his mouth to reply to her question when Will spoke for him.

"He is fine, Tessa. In fact he is more than okay. Right, _Jem_."

He purred the other's name in a way that only his_ parabatai _would catch. A slight shiver ran down his spine at the way his name fell from those sinful lips. Jem glared at the other swiftly hoping to silence him from making any more un-spoken suggestions. Turning back to their companion he placed a gentle smile on his lips.

"I am fine, Tessa."

She smiled back as she removed her hand from his arm. Silence filled their compartment for the rest of the ride to Yorkshire. Will and Jem occasionally exchanging heated glances while the blue eyed shadowhunter gave a confident smirk every so often.

* * *

><p>The platform was filled with the hustle and bustle of people traveling. Will stayed closed to his<em> parabatai<em>, maybe a little to close then appropriate for two males in public, making sure no one jostled him. Even though he knew the other _nephilim _could handle himself, a fierce protectiveness still over took him whenever they went out. He stood scanning the crowd with a keen awareness, glancing at the other every so often.

His body shifted closer to the smaller male as the throng of people became denser. Especially with big crowds, a large assembly caused his protectiveness to grow with each new person joining. Anything could happen in a cluster of people and he wasn't going to let Jem get hurt if he could help it.

Will sighed in an annoyed manner as the minutes they waited for Tessa stretched out. It wasn't until they exited the train that she realized she had left Jessamine's hat back in their compartment. Jem had offered to go with her to get it, but she refused politely before hurrying off. Frustration was rising steadily inside the blue eyed shadowhunter as more minutes passed. Tessa was taking far to long and the thing that agitated him most was the fact that Jem was trying his hardest to ignore him. Every since they got off the train not a word nor glance was sent his way.

Sapphire orbs quickly glimpsed over the crowd making sure no one was paying them any attention. His fingers brushed his_ parabatai'_slower back as he bent close to a pale ear. Will made sure an inch was separating their bodies as heat passed between them. The silver haired_ nephilim _tensed before a shudder danced all along his flesh. Hot breaths blew on his ear causing him to lean into the touches. A smile stretched Will's lips as he felt the tremors.

"Oh come now, Jem. You cannot be mad at me for ever." He chuckled as he lightly pressed his lips to the shell of the ear in front of them. "That was't even one of our worst trysts on a train. Remember that one time we had our own sleeping quarters. The train was rocking so bad it kept us up_ all night long_."

Another shudder passed through Jem as the memories resurfaced. He laughed softly before continuing.

"Even our neighbors were complaining to the staff. If I recall correctly it was about the loud _noises_ coming from down the hall."

The air swiftly left his lungs as his_ parabatai _elbowed him in the ribs. He was trying to regain his breath through his laughter when Tessa rejoined them. Jem held a scowl on his pale features as he stared at the other _nephilim_. He could see the hidden excitement in those silver eyes as well as the wordless message.

_'My cane will find a very nice, sensitive place to rest if you do not be quiet and keep your hands to yourself.'_

"William." He finished a loud threateningly; to everyone around them listening it would have sounded like he was calling him along, telling to hurry, but he knew the hidden meaning.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading and please review^^<p>

~XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX


End file.
